


An Upset Uncle

by ValaSidra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coran's concerned, Gen, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), the Paladins need more sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValaSidra/pseuds/ValaSidra
Summary: The Paladins aren't getting enough sleep. Coran just might have an idea to fix that.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	An Upset Uncle

**Author's Note:**

> This is short. I decided to do this because of a comment on my story A Late Night Search that pointed out the fact that all the Paladins need more sleep, and I agree. This is my making the Paladins get more sleep. I also think Coran is like the funny uncle for them. Anyhoo, enjoy!

Coran looked at the exhausted paladins sitting at the table. Dark, heavy bags sat under their eyes. They sluggishly ate the food goo, no complaints filling the air. He shook his head in disappointment. They needed more sleep. He looked at them, a plan forming in his mind.

~~~

Pidge sat in her lab, working on her most recent project. Parts were scattered around her, and she had to push her glasses back on the bridge of her nose. Coran had entered a few minutes before. She wasn't ignoring him. Her mind was just so sluggish she was concerned that if she stopped, for even a second, she would forget what she was doing.

She was jerked from her work when Coran cleared his throat. She looked at him quickly, "Yes, Coran?"

He gave her a blinding smile and asked, "What was the name of the chemical on Earth that you humans use to kidnap people with again? Chloroplast? No, Chlorophyll?"

Pidge sighed, "Chloroform."

He nodded, "Ah! Thank you number five. Continue on with your work."

She returned to her work, not even questioning what he wanted chloroform for, as he left.

~~~

Shiro stared at Coran, "Why are you asking about Chloroform?"

He was just given an excited smile, "It is just fascinating that you humans have this chemical!"

Shiro sighed, "I honestly have no idea if it can be turned into a gaseous state. Hunk may know."

Coran gave an excited nod, leaving quickly. Shiro returned to his work, concern for Coran's motives tickling the back of his mind. 

~~~

Coran lugged the container he carried toward a valve. He knew the others may be mad when this was over, but they needed more sleep.

He quickly went over the Castles intercom, "Paladins, please report the the lounge at once!"

He watched the cameras in the lounge and, the moment everyone was in there, he shut and locked the doors. In moments Chloroform gas was filling the room, knocking them out. He used the ventilation to remove the gas from the room. Within moments, he had each Paladin in their room, tucked in, and asleep. They were finally going to get a good night's rest tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for all the support and kudos. I also enjoy your comments, thank you for leaving them. Have a great day, and stay safe!


End file.
